Akuma no riddle Black Ops
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens when the assassin girls meet up a new challenge, but the stakes are higher and so is the reward. Taking place after the 12th episode island episode for upcoming chapter. (rewritten chapters)
1. Chapter 1 New Challenge

This is ww2killer with a new story with Akuma no riddle.

I don't own the anime or its characters, but I do own my OC's.

I have seen the anime and I know its a yuri anime with each girl having their own crush, but I wanted to try out something when these assassins meet the opposite gender but these boys aren't normal boys.

you know what to do if you enjoy. give a Favorite, Fallow or Review

* * *

Right now it has been 3 months since Class Black has graduated everyone is enjoying their time. Although there is one that is feeling board and that would be assassin number 10 Nio, with out anyone to bother she's been doing nothing but helping Mrs. Yuri around the school, until today.

Nio ''hhhhaa it got boring around here, theirs no fun or anyone left, huh''

She notices a call coming from her tablet.

Nio ''must be Miss Yuri"

She looks but theirs no picture. Nio still answers only to see a young male, blonde hair, blue eyes, Nio freezes as she see's him.

''well if it ain't little Nio it's been a while''

Nio comes out of her shocked stage and answers back.

Nio ''what do you want Nash''

Nash ''what can't I just call to say hi''

Nio ''last time you said ''hi'' I ended at this school''

Nash ''well I told you, you'd get a second chance runt...''

The silent hall way was filled with Nio stabs her sword at a near by wall.

Nio ''NEVER call me that again''

Nash cockily smiles and answers her back.

Nash ''of course Nio''

Nio ''now what do you want''

Nash ''right, right almost forgot I've been given word from your chairwoman Miss Meichi Yuri. As well to help with your boredom''

Nio ''what how do you know about that''

Nash ''Nio your not the only one who can get information''

Nio looks at him angrily, Nash just smiles and continues.

Nash ''any way I see you had a class room filled with 12 assassins, am I right''

Nio ''yes your right but your a bit too late class is over, and more importantly is ... HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU TOAD''

Nio looks back at her tablet and sees Nash gone, until he climbs back on to his chair.

Nash ''still a hot temper, like I said your not the only one, plus your chairwoman Miss Yuri has given us all info on your class, hold on''

Nash leaves Nio while off screen, she then hears a beeping noise coming from one room near her. She starts walking and goes in a computer room and sees one turned on with a flashing message screen.

Nio ''what the...''

As she gets close Nash comes back on but now on the computer.

Nash ''sorry for the wait now here's something that might catch your eye my dear Nio''

Nio watches the computer and as she does flashes of light flash fill dark the room and the sound of multiple gun fire and explosions, as well the sound of screams full the room, as Nio watches she grows a smile. Nash notices and soon more computers turn on one by one.

Nash ''meet the boy's''

Nio ''my this could be fun''

Nash ''well I see your in as I thought, I've sent you a special package it should arrive in a few seconds''

Outside a plane drops a small box it falls down to the school as it gets close to the ground it deploys a parachute and soon it goes by the room Nio is at. She sees it and soon goes after it, after a while she gets it inside.

Nio ''what's inside''

Nash ''the info you and your assassins need make sure they get them and learn, because we don't want you girls to be killed so easily, take care''

Nash leaves and Nio open the box to see files and flash drives, Nio gets her shark smile on.

Nio ''this is going to be fun''

Right now Nio goes out and calls Miss Yuri.

Miss Yuri ''yes Nio''

Nio ''I just got word by a familiar pest why didn't you tell me''

Miss Yuri ''we must keep things secretive, as well gave it thought as a surprise''

Nio ''well okay, I'll be going and giving the girls the invitations, thought it be fun to meet them''

Miss Yuri ''very well, I shall get things ready for this''

Both hang up and Nio heads out the school and says to her self.

Nio ''time for class reunion''

For Isuke she's been doing well, with her self and parents. Right now she's in a shopping mall looking over outfits until.

Nio ''hey Isuke...''

Before she could finish Isuke pulls out a knife and holds it near Nio's neck.

Isuke ''what are you doing here''

Nio ''what can't I see a friend and say hi''

Isuke ''I'm still pissed off that I lost''

Nio ''I can tell''

Isuke lowers the knife and both head to the back, lucky that no one saw them.

Isuke ''so what do you want''

Nio ''I'm here to give this to you''

Isuke looks to see Nio holding a black card.

Isuke ''what's that for or are we challenging in public''

Nio ''no its an invitation for a class reunion''

Isuke ''why would I want to go back, I'm better off then in that classroom''

Nio ''well this is another challenge, but lets say its more rewarding''

Isuke looks at the card and Nio's happy face and soon gives in.

Isuke ''fine I'm in''

Nio ''Great meet up at the school and in Class Black''

Soon Nio goes out and gives out the other invites. Meeting up with Kouko who is still in hiding from the church, both Hitsugi and Chitaru at the hospital after Chitaru's physical rehab, soon meeting up with Shiena while she's working at a computer store, she then meets Haruki as she finishes at her construction job and heading home, later on meeting Suzu who is working at a library, baling out Otoya from prison, meeting up with Sumireko at her home and with Mahiru as her own maid.

Soon after two days Nio is at the apartment of Haru and Tokaku the last two class mates of Black Class, after school the two moved in as roommates in their own apartment home. Nio rings on their door bell only to hear Haru calling out and run to the door.

Haru ''coming''

She opens the door and is surprised to see Nio.

Nio ''hey there Haru''

Haru ''ooh hi Nio, what are you doing here''

Nio ''sorry to intrude, but I'm here to give you this''

Haru ''what is it...''

Tokaku ''hold it''

Before Haru can grab the letter, Tokaku grabs it from behind and opens it up with one of her knifes.

Nio ''well that's where you were, good to see you too Tokaku''

Tokaku ''wish I could say the same, what is this for''

Nio ''oohh that, nothing much just a class reunion invitation, I've already given out the others to the rest of the class''

Tokaku ''is this another attempt to kill Haru like last time''

Nio ''what oh no no no, this is something else just come to school and I'll explain every little thing you need to know, see you there''

Nio joyfully walks away and lets the two look over the invitation

* * *

had to make a few changes to this chapter, I might have missed a few thing but hope you enjoy did the same for ch 2


	2. Chapter 2 Black Ops

This is ww2killer with a new chapter

Sorry for the wait had to finish up some important work, but enjoy.

* * *

The next day after meeting up with their old class mate Nio. Both Tokaku and Haru arrive at their old school and make their way to there class homeroom, all their other old classmates have arrived and are either talking to one a another or sitting quietly at their desk.

Nio ''Tokaku Haru glad you made it''

Sumireko ''happy to see you two again''

Tokaku makes sure to be in front of Haru.

Sumireko ''no need to be worried I gladly apologize for attacking you two''

She puts her arm hand for a handshake, but Tokaku walks around her with Haru in tow. Sumireko didn't mind it and sat back down.

Haruki ''don't know why, but it feels great being back with everyone else''

Isuke ''mind telling us why we're here, if it's not to kill Haru anymore''

Suzu ''yeah why are we here''

Nio ''believe it or not but we have a new challenge''

Kouko ''what do you mean new''

Nio ''an old ''friend'' of mine has told me that their is another class similar to class black''

Suzu ''so are you telling us we have to face other assassins''

Nio ''correct, but these aren't assassins, their are more challenging''

Haru ''what do you mean by that Nio''

Nio ''this other class are highly trained boy soldiers, so that makes it a bit more challenging''

Everyone got surprised at the news and idea, Nio continues on.

Nio ''if you please sit at your desks and take a look inside theirs a little something for you''

The girls all look to find a flash drive with a number and then look back to Nio as she starts off again.

Nio ''these flash drives contain information on your assigned male challenger, it hold most of their information and other important files on them''

Otoya ''so how good are these boys''

Haruki ''yeah last time we only fought against Tokaku''

Nio ''well then glad you sked. first off lets start with you Haru''

Haru ''huh...oh okay''

She places her flash drive onto Nio's laptop, on the screen it shows both face and body photos, surveillance photos from different location and newspaper articles.

Nio ''Alexander Dragovich. A highly trained Spetsnaz soldier and a member of Alpha group, Age: 15, Born in Siberia, Russia, Hair Color: blonde, Eye Color: Green, an expert in Urban Combat, Close Quarters Combat, and Sniper, he's been in 65 missions and earned a total of 109 KIAs, he's been sent all over Syria, Afghanistan, Siberia, Parts of Europe and Iran. Taking out any treats to Russia''

Nio ''Haru he's yours for the time being as your bodyguard through out the matches and our break times''

Haru ''are you sure about that Nio''

Tokaku gives Nio a cold stair and she takes notice as well as everyone

Nio ''you bet, since Tokaku is going be busy keeping herself alive, now the next up should be Mahiru''

Mahiru ''oh...o-okey then''

She goes and places her flash drive in and it shows her opponent.

Nio ''Rico Miles. A respected Delta Force operator, Age 15, Born in Maine, USA, Hair Color Silver, Eye Color Grey, Expert Artillery, Machine gunner, Heavy weapon, Combat Medic, Number of Missions 62, Number of Kills 121, he's had missions in Somalia, Yemen, Saudi Arabia, Turkey, Afghanistan , Iran, Syria, Jordan being tasked to take out small terrorist groups or enemy camps, training centers, as well he's had hostage situations in Somalia and in the middle east''

Nio ''he'll be your opponent Mahiru congrads''

Mahiru ''o-okay''

Sumireko ''I'm sure you can handle him my dear''

Mahiru ''t-thank you Sumireko, I...I'll t-try''

As she looks at his file photo she takes notices on some scars on his face.

Nio ''well its only natural it being your turn Sumireko your in luck on this one''

Sumireko ''gladly''

Sumireko calmly goes up and puts her flash drive in and see's her opponent.

Nio ''Jasper Walter. A high ranking SAS operator, Age 17, Born in London, UK, Hair Color Light Orange, Eye Color Brown, an expert Tracker, has been in 45 missions and has a total of 214 KIA's, he's been sent into Germany, UK, Spain, Ukraine, Libya, Ethiopia, Afghanistan for black ops missions to hunt down wanted terrorists that are in hiding. As well he's been in charge of the Royal family''

Sumireko ''hmmm so he has connection to the royal family''

Nio ''yes as well under classified documents, he helped save the queen from a unknown terrorist group. No one but the British government know that he was sent in with other highly trained SAS operatives for this daring rescue mission''

Even though everyone doesn't seen to care, they are a bit shocked in their minds by hearing that, but for Sumireko she found it interesting.

Nio ''you can ask him more later, if your still curious. Now then next up should be me of course''

Isuke ''wait your seriously joining, that's something we haven't seen you fight at all''

Nio places her flash drive in showing a lot of classified files with black marker lines covering most of everything.

Nio ''lets just say this is pay back, #10 Nash Drake. A highly known agent for the CIA, FBI, SAD/SOG, OGA, DEA, etc. He's mainly used to gather information and help the world gather secrets, Age: 16, Born in Maryland, USA, Hair Color: Blonde, Eye Color: Blue, Expert in Intelligence's, he's worked in all 50 US countries, ranking up to 200 KIA's, Mission Locations have been in the USA, Europe, Africa, South America and Asia. Throughout he's helped to hunt down high wanted criminals and terrorists some that most world government's couldn't even find, mainly by researching all known information or interrogating enemies members in unknown methods''

Isuka ''sound like he's quiet the smart nerd''

Nio ''as well he's a pain in the ass''

Haru ''what do you know him''

Nio ''I've know him since we were kids, and then ever since been a few years sine I last seen him till yesterday. But anyway Chitaru your up, enough of my cute little past''

Chitaru nodes and goes up to the front and puts in her flash drive and bring up her opponent

Nio ''Archer O'Neal. A well known GIGN and French Foreign Legion soldier mostly working in counterterrorist helping in hostage situations or terrorist attacks, Age: 16, Born in Paris, France, Heir Color: Red, Eye Color: Red, an expert in Urban warfare, Mountain Climber and having natural Sword Skills, worked on 45 missions and ranking up to 100 KIA's, he's been in Europe being in Spain, UK, France, Germany, Italy the most''

As Chitaru looks overs over Archer's files and some thing interesting catches her eye.

Chitaru ''he's a fencer too''

Nio ''you bet a 5 time champion fencer, as well some files saying his family were fencing since musketeers were around, but who knows''

Chitaru tightens her fists, but then feels Hitsugi grab her hand. She looks down to see her with a warm smile.

Hitsugi ''you can do it Chitaru''

Chitaru ''thank you Hitsugi''

Nio ''such a warming moment, now then Otoya your up now''

Otoya ''hehe gladly''

She goes up and places her flash drive in and show her opponent, as well as showing foreign newspaper articles.

Nio ''Ray SanDiego. He's worked for the Cartel, Mafia, Triads, Yakuza and etc. Age: 17, Born in Colombia, Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Green, hes been in a number of Missions but there highly classified, 350 is the total of kills he's gotten. He's a well known guy, but mostly highly known though the American's criminal underground mostly working with the Cartel network, but he now works with the south American government and the USA, he helps to try and stop the drug war. He still does this old job talent working as a hit man, assassin, interrogator and torturer, with out hesitation''

Otoya ''mmm so he's a true killer''

Nio ''yup I was a bit surprised after talking a look at his files''

Otoya ''mmmm I'd really like to meet him''

Otoya blushes at the thoughts of what could happen when they meet.

Nio ''I would bet on that, now then up next is you Suzu''

Suzu ''alright then''

She goes up and places her flash drive in.

Nio ''Ren Okinawa. A proud hero of the JSDF, SAT, JGSDF who earned metals for his acts of bravery, Age: 15, Born in Tokyo, Japan, Heir Color: Dark Blue, Eye Color: Blue, an expert in Martial Arts, Close Quarters Combat, Bomb and Demolition, has 85 missions under his belt, and a surprising +1000 KIA's, been sent over to Japan, China, the Philippines, Australia and South Korea''

Suzu ''how does he have some many kills''

Nio ''not really sure I only got half his data, everything else is deeply classified''

Suzu ''hmmm hope he good enough''

Nio ''with such a good kill count I bet he'll be hard to kill. Now then Haruki your up''

Haruki ''finally, I want to know who I'm up against''

Haruki jumps up from her seat and puts in her flash drive in to see her challenger.

Nio ''Ben Sawyer. A highly known Navy SEAL who looks for any thrill, Age: 18, Being born from Mississippi, USA, Hair Color: Orange, Eye Color: Red, an expert in Close Quarters Combat, Marksmanship, Swimming, Dive Jumper, Driver, being sent into 60 Black Ops missions, and having 315 KIA's, having missions all over the Middle East and Africa. He's best know for his hand to hand combat, he's also a champion swimmer and is a well known thrill seeker.

While looking at his files Haruki see's several newspaper articles. from different countries in America from tournaments in wrestling and martials arts, all of him winning.

Haruki ''well looks like I get a skilled fighter''

Nio ''you bet he is, while living in a small town he did take part in school boxing and wrestling matches. In one of his files he was assigned to deal with a Somalian militia training camp, he soon found him self low on ammo as well he was all alone so he had to face against 90 highly armed Somali militia soldiers. He had to stealth kill everyone and up hand to hand combat''

Haruki ''wow I was hoping I'd get a tough guy''

Nio ''well you got the best chose, now then Shiena your next''

Shiena ''right''

She goes and places her flash drive in for her opponent.

Nio ''Kurt Jaeger. Best known GSG-9 and KSK operator, Age: 16, Birthplace is Unknown, Hair Color: Brown, Eye Color: Brown, expert in Computer hacking and Tech expert, has a number of 90 missions and 85 KIA's under is belt, he's been sent to Germany, France, Afghanistan, China, Japan, US and Russia for terrorist hunts. He's also an expert mechanic for any vehicle for both air, land and sea''

Shiena ''he's a hacker as well, how good is he''

Nio ''good enough to basically delete all his known past information such a stinker, but he did all past info such as birth and child information, school records, medical records, and even his criminal records, he now hold all his information to him self''

Shiena ''wait he had a criminal record''

Nio ''yes he had a record until he hacked the German police files and erased everything about him, he even when after the physical files, later on he got the needed document and information to join the GSG-9 training program, through his training he soon got good at inventing, so he's very good at robotics so lucky you''

Shiena looked at his face pic both with and without glasses and she grow a hit of red on her face until.

Otoya ''mmmm my are you blushing Shinena''

Shiena ''aahhhh n-n-no I wasn't''

Otoya ''alrighty then blushing bride''

She whispers into Shiena's ear and blows.

Shiena ''gaaaa how many times do I have to say it don't do that''

Nio ''hehe alright then next up should be you Hitsugi''

The young assassin nods goes up and puts in her flash drive.

Nio ''Dan Abraham, He's a secretive Israeli Commando, Sayeret Mat'kal, Sayeret Golani, Sayeret Tzanhanin soldier, Age: 14, Born in Israel, Hair Color: Gray, Eye Color: White, expert in Assassination, Stealth and Ambushes, he's done 89 missions with 198 KIA's, mission All over Afghanistan, Iran, Pakistan Iraq, Lebanon, Libya, Sudan, Somalis, Syria, Yemen. He best known by helping in counter terrorism, he hunts down and track wanted terrorist in the middle east and in parts of Africa or enemies to Israel, so make sure to keep your eyes open''

Hitsugi looks over the files.

Nio ''any questions''

Hitsugi ''no thank you''

Nio ''alrighty then, don't take him lightly''

Chitaru ''I'm sure you'll handle him Hitsugi''

Hitsugi ''thank you, I'll do my best Chitaru''

Nio ''now then its your turn Kōko''

Kōko ''gladly''

She goes up and places in her drive.

Nio ''Nick Forest. Being in the US Army, then being a well known Green Beret and Combat Engineer, Age: 16, Born in Washington, USA, Hair Color: Black and White (skunk strip style), Eye Color: Green, Expert - Construction, Bomb disarmer, demolitions, He's been in 48 missions around the world with 454 KIA's, he's been sent all over Russia, South America, Africa, Afghanistan and Australia. He's resaved training from the US Army then by the Green Berets, as well as given training from some special outdoors men''

Kōko ''so he's a survivalist, how skillful is he''

Nio ''excellent question, lets see now'' she looks over some files and pulls then up.

Nio ''he's been able to stay hidden in California for up to 3 weeks, later on he was found in Maine even with a police manhunt not knowing he even left. Their is also the time his private plane crashed and he survived all alone in the deep South American jungle''

Kōko ''hmmm, interesting''

Kōko says nothing more and takes a hold on to her cross.

Nio ''okay then, next up then should be you Isuke.

Isuke ''about time''

She tosses her flash drive over to Nio, she catches it and puts it in.

Nio ''Logan Owen, A high ranking US Army Rangers 75th Regiment, Age: 20, Born in Texas, USA, Heir Color - Golden Yellow, Eye Color: Red, expert in all Weapons, Close Quarters Combat and Knife, he's been given 98 missions and 330 KIA's, mission locations are all over Africa, Middle East, etc. He's skilled with all kinds firearms, but he also does have skills in knife or blades using''

Isuke ''hmmm whatever I can handle him''

Nio ''oohh I won't get too cocky, Logan has been in serval war torn countries some in the middle east and parts in Asia, he's been giving the toughest training. As well he has been at in close death situations, his files show he dies 10 times''

Isuke ''whatever we'll see if he's not too easy to win''

Nio ''okay then, next and last would be you Tokaku''

She nods and steps to place her flash drive to revile #1

Nio ''Jack Shannon. A well respected SWAT Team leader, Age: 15, Born in California, USA, Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Light Blue, being a expert in Hostage Rescue, Side arm and a top ranking Sniper, having a clear total of 100 missions and earing 134 KIA's, mission have been through out all 50 US states. He's eared medals for heroic bravery and protection over his team mates and civilians, he's also been in shoot out with all kinds of criminals and small time home land terrorist attacks in addition he's even a highly trained bounty hunter having 109 alive and 59 dead criminals''

Tokaku ''he's a SWAT leader''

Nio ''that's correct, even though he's young he's been in gang shoot outs, drug busts before he even joined, as well he's even passed a massive shoot out by using a car door just to save he bleeding officer friends, and as well have a hero medal for saving women from a human trafficking organization. Some call him The Wolf''

Tokaku looks at his face pic and looks into his eyes inconsideration until.

Haru ''Tokaku''

Hearing Haru's warm voice snaps her out.

Haru ''are you alright''

Tokaku ''I'm fine''

Haru ''I'm sure your going to be fine''

Tokaku says nothing but nods at her, which made Haru's smile.

Haruki ''so when are we suppose to meet these guys''

Isuka ''that is a good question, but I want to know what are we getting while we win and what to do for 42 hour's''

Nash ''well it's going to be a bit different I'll say that''

Everyone is surprised seeing Nash leaing on the class door.

Nash ''so Nio are you done showing those flash drives''

Nio ''what are you doing here, we're pretty much done with that''

Nash ''glad to hear that, hate to see your girls lose or die too quickly, but any way''

Nash gives out a whistle with that the boys come in the room in a line wearing there military gear.

Nash ''well Class Black alone me to introduce Team Black Ops''

Alexander ''Zdravstvuyte''

Kurt ''Guten Tag Damen''

Logan ''hey there babies''

Ben ''how are you doing babes''

Rico ''...''

Jasper ''good evening madam's''

Archer ''buenas tardes''

Dan ''שלום שם''

Ray ''oye, señoras''

Nick ''good to meet you''

Ren ''みなさん、こんにちは''

Jack ''it's great to meet all of you''

* * *

This is the end more to come next time.

Sorry or the wait and if spelling is bad I've been having issues typing the story so I could have left a few mistakes but I it my best.

As well I need to some research from all 13 special forces groups I will give out better description on the boys and getting everything ready, hope you enjoy their is still more to come.

Until then DISMISS **Salute you out**


End file.
